rainbow_color_girlfriend_2dfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Color Girlfriend 2d Wikia
Official English Wikia Guide for 虹色カノジョ 2d The 虹色カノジョ 2d Wiki is an English wiki guide for Japanese Version game of Dream Girlfriend. You can get Information, guides and news related to the Japanese Version game of Dream Girlfriend from this wiki. Download the english version throw the links IOS and Android . It's a Girlfriend raising game made by Ambition. Japanese Link to download: 虹色カノジョ 2d ★ Introduction ★ Create your very own Dream Girlfriend! Customize her face, hairstyle, height and more! So many options to choose from to make your girlfriend one-of-a-kind♪ ■Fully Customizable Dating Simulator! ■Create your girlfriend to fit you perfectly, by selecting her clothes, hair, face, height and even her personality! Enjoy a number of events and special scenarios as you enjoy life under the same roof♪ But be sure to keep visiting her often, or she may get upset! ■In-Game Features! ■「Closet」 Change her clothes, hairstyle, accessories, even her face - a total of 14 customizable outfit slots available! Get your hands on motion-based MR outfits that really move! There are so many outfits available to help you make the most beautiful girl in the world♪ 「Study」 Help your girlfriend study hard to change her very personality♪ A new personality brings with it all-new conversations and behaviors! New personalities continue to be added regularly, too♪ 「Events」 Take part in regular Events to unlock exclusive, limited outfits! Compete with others for the top spot in Event Rankings to get amazing prizes♪ Get rewards even just for taking part! Story ■The brand new smartphone game "Dream Girlfriend", created by the Nanairo Zaibatsu, is taking the world by storm. You install it to see what all the fuss is about, and all of a sudden, there she is! Your very own girlfriend, right before your eyes! Set her bedtime and Sleeping outfit to give her a whole new level of reality. Interact with her on a deeper level than you thought possible, as she responds to your touch and start conversations on a wide range of topics. Live2D's motion technology brings outfits that really move! Collect Motion Rare clothing to match each in-game personality. With so many to choose, including Friendly, Tomboy, Tsundere, Yandere, Intelligent and more, the possibilities are endless! Powered by Live2D ★News and Update★ 9/23/2015 Limited shop closed Maintenance Tonight 9/22/2015 Synthesis Shop open today Limited Shop still open * 10 NP for 3 Rainbow Drinks 9/21/2015 * Maintenance scheduled JST: September 24th 14:00~ 18:00 * The''' Chinese Event' will begin 9/24/25. * New outfits will added to the NP Gacha * Multiplier outfit for current event will be replace * The '''Final Fever' has begun and will last until the 24. . . . Reminder: The game will become unavailable for play during the above maintenance.A second notice will be given at the end of the maintenance period.Details of the changed made during the maintenance are subject to change.Please understand that the maintenance periods may end earlier or later then expected. Past Events Past News Event: '''schedule JST: September 24th 18:00 ~ October 9th 24:00 . . . . . . . . . . ★ Feature Links★ Starting out on 虹色カノジョ 2d ❤Current event❤ ☆Personality Introduction☆ # Bossy # Princess # Yandere # Sweet # Tsundere # Intelligent # Pure # Gentle # Tomboy # Friendly # Standard ☆NPC Character Introduction☆ # ★Girlfriend/Kanojo★ # ★Michiru Futami★ # ★Nakane★ # ★Sayo Ninagawa ★ # ★Saki Matsuyuki★ # ★Yui Amane★ # ★Kobayashi★ # ★Momoka Hiiro★ ★[http://rainbow-color-girlfriend-2d.wikia.com/wiki/%E2%98%85_Studying/Working%E2%98%85 Studying/working★'''] # ★Actions★ # What is affection? ❤ # What is studying? # What is working? �� Shops �� # Item shop # Hair stylist �� # Makeup Artist �� # Casual Gacha �� # ♻ Recycle ♻ # Limited shop # CP shop Changing Clothing # Changing outfits and clothes �� # What is the Closet? ## How to get closet space items? # Show-off Types of Gacha # NP Gacha # Casual Gacha # MR Gacha # Free gacha Sleep mode zzZ # Sound Asleep # Perfect Sleep FAQ # Frequently Asked Question ## Device Requirements ## Purchasing NP ## Can't see clothes in closet ## Data load is too high ## The game moves very slowly ## Can not connect to the Game ## Changing linked Twitter accounts ## No outfit/MR won't move ## Registering an E-mail address ## No reply from Game support # Contact Us Game items How to play Events # What do I do? # Charms # Stages # Medals # Event ranking # Fever time # Event linked outfits # Multiplier outfit # Event linked items # Stamina # Early Clear # Event Gacha # Meeting others # Running low on Stamina ★Videos★ . . Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Home Category:Menu